<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Observing Jschlatt the pokemon by TheFancyNut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523144">Observing Jschlatt the pokemon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFancyNut/pseuds/TheFancyNut'>TheFancyNut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Epic SMP - Fandom, jschlatt - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>JschlAgg, Jschlatt - Freeform, Meme, Other, slatt, they thought I was gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFancyNut/pseuds/TheFancyNut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we will watch as the Jschlatt lives in its natural habitat. No jschlatt’s were hurt in the process.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I’m high</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Observing Jschlatt the pokemon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello and welcome to the Jschlatt Foundation. Here, we watch a one of a kind creature we have names Jschlatt. Also known as Schlatt or Slatt.</p><p>........................</p><p>Recording #.</p><p>Here we see the Schlatt digging on a small hill near a lake. As we approach it, we hear ‘slatt!’. None of us know what a ‘slatt’ is. </p><p>After minutes of observing the ram-like creature, we hear intense chewing sounds on an unknown thing, as well as a phrase which goes ‘They thought I was gay’.<br/>
There is not much to record of this creature. Though we have noticed that if you approach it too quickly it will flee or run into your knees full speed with its horns. It also appreciates if you give it a picaxe as it seems to find enjoyment in digging and chewing on unknown things.</p><p>Schlatt has noticed us. It hasn’t fled yet which is a good sign.</p><p>It approaches [REDACTED] and says the phrase, ‘They though I was gay’ before said person pet them.<br/>
Schlatt has white fur that is incredibly soft and large ram horns that are incredibly hard. </p><p>It seems it has warmed up to [REDACTED]. This is an incredible discovery as the Schlatt has shown interest in people and is calm around them.</p><p>....................................</p><p>End of recording #</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um.. yes?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>